Army of Pink Heart Balloons
by OceanSunrise32
Summary: After admitting to his godparents that he wants more attention from them, Timmy's god-family learns to help him with more than just nightmares. Even with a might-be love interest. FAMILY FLUFF! Sequel to 'Lullaby', but you don't have to read it to get it.
1. Chapter 1

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

Fairies gathered excitedly on the lawn of a rather large, pink, and frilly mansion on the hill in front of them. Small, winged creatures crouched at the start of the countdown, their pink heart arrows and bows at the ready on their back. A taller, diaper wearing god stalked to the front, readying for takeoff himself. His expression held determination, enthusiasm, and excitement. The crowd cheered louder at his appearance.

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

The sun was just barely hitting the horizon as it rose. Yes, daybreak in Fairyworld is the same time of the stroke of midnight on Earth in the first places to start a new day.

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

Every cherub rose their backside in the air, more than ready for the signal.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

Even godparents had happily brought their godchildren to the wild event, some kids more thrilled than others.

"ONE!"

But what kids do you know that actually get excited on Valentine's Day?

Cupid and his cherubs took flight the second they could see the sun above the horizon. Hundreds upon hundreds of diapered beings took to the skies and instantly dove through the clouds, heading for the Earth.

The fairies cheered, and many followed through the clouds to view them as they flew towards the unsuspecting victims of Earth.

Timmy Turner, however, was one of 'those' godchildren. He simply rolled his eyes at the whole thing. What was the big deal, anyways?

He was about to turn to his godparents to voice his usually complaints, until he saw Cosmo sweep Wanda into a playful dip. She giggled before they were cut off by a passionate lock of their lips by her husband.

Timmy only _kind of _cracked a smile at them and turned away. True, their relationship was one of the most unique and special he has ever seen a couple feel towards each other. So, he decided to give them their moment; that didn't stop him from sharing a jokingly immature look of disgust with his younger brother.

"Oh, our boys deserve some love, too!" came Wanda's sugary-sweet voice. Timmy couldn't stop them in time from feeling two kisses, one on each cheek. From both Cosmo and Wanda.

He jokingly wiped both of his cheeks, "Ewww! Gross!"

"Don't make us do it again!" Cosmo yelled back, as both he and Wanda snuggled and kissed their fairy baby.

"You wouldn't dare!"

They both looked up at him daringly.

Timmy gulped and turned his gaze away, "Or…."

"Look, I know you don't really like Valentine's day that much," Wanda turned him towards her, "But this year, I'll help make it interesting!"

"NO USING LOVE ARROWS ON ME!" Timmy screamed, stumbling back at pointing an accusing finger at his godmother.

She laughed, "Actually, the complete opposite. I dare you to try and get a girl, ANY girl, to be your Valentine, and I'll let you have one Extreme Wish."

"An Extreme Wish?"

Wanda nodded, "Yup, and I'll grant it without the child-proof for Poof, no complaining, etc."

Timmy's face lit up, but he forced it back down quickly, "I told you only a week ago that I was only lying with those wishes."

Cosmo smirked this time, too, "Yeah, but we _all _know you still secretly hope you can wish for them!"

Their godchild soon let his façade dissolve and he jumped up and down excitedly, yet Wand stopped him.

"BUT, you CANNOT use one of Cupid's arrows unless they are shot at you by a cherub or Cupid himself."

Timm'y face fell, "But- but-!"

The pink haired fairy rose her hand, "No 'buts'! Take it or leave it…"

Timmy though about it, but smiled again.

"You can bet I will do it!"

0o0o0

The next day would have been a usual Monday morning. Students would have been shuffling , even passing out, in the hallways by this time. Instead, this was not the everyday beginning of week.

Pink and red hearts dangled from the hallways lights. Pink, read, and White streamers covered the walls of the halls. There was even a booth selling red carnations for people planning their Valentine's. Trick was, the receivers wouldn't get their flower until the buyer was allowed to hand them out during break after second period.

Dimmsdale was definitely the place for a lovedy-dovey Valentine's day. Even the kids!

Timmy scanned the familiar hallway. He already knew who he was going to ask: Trixie Tang.

But, unlike last year, his heart dropped at the prospect of it. Timmy just didn't feel as… _much_ for Trixie anymore. Maybe Cupid, Cosmo, and Wanda were right. She was just too stuck up of a girl.

Even Poof responded negatively when he mentioned her.

But something inside of him urged him to try to ask her anyways.

No, he didn't currently have any money to buy her a carnation (which he knew would be big points off from him trying to woo her), but he had bought a card and even a small box of chocolates.

He smiled; the card was Cosmo's idea, and the chocolate was Wanda's, of course.

The crowd of the hallway sort of dizzied him, and the variety of children his age and younger innocently flirting like they all suddenly had schoolgirl crushes on each other.

Timmy instinctively, although he didn't consciously notice, drifted towards a large group of guys, who ranged from older (who were held back) boys, to even scrawny first graders.

"Excuse me, coming through…" The small pink-hatted boy dodged through the cluster of people, knowing exactly who was at the center, "Excuse me, I'm trying to-"

He suddenly stopped with a gasp as he ran directly into his target.

The boys quieted at the fact someone had dared to touch Trixie Tang; and Trixie's well known boyfriend-wannabe, nonetheless!

In the silence, Timmy looked up as she turned, blushing from his spot on the ground, where he fell.

Trixie merely sighed, knowing it was just another sad attempt from Turner.

"H-Hey… Trixie…" Timmy gulped, thoroughly flustered. Even Trixie had raised her eyebrows, aware that he never has been so nervous about talking to her, "I, uh, I wanted to-"

Timmy stopped midsentence, and just ran. The crowd easily parted at the sudden and surprising escape. Trixie Tang even watched after him in pity.

0o0o0

"Timmy, sweetie, are you okay?" Wanda asked worriedly, soon after the three fairies poofed out of their disguised forms as his watch, backpack, and notebook.

"I-I don't know…" He whispered.

Cosmo went to his other side, rubbing his back comfortingly, "What happened back there? You're never that nervous around Trixie!"

"I know, I'm just not sure… " He gulped, "I just… I don't want to give her my Valentine's anymore…"

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and sighed. They both had long ago figured out that Trixie, although she didn't hate their godchild, just did not like him the same way back. It must've gotten through, causing the previous unrequited love to diminish.

"Well," Wanda smiled gently, "I'm sure you'll still find a Valentine. Remember, you'll even get a free Extreme Wish!"

Her attempt at cheering him up apparently worked, because he smiled back and was about to respond, when the three suddenly had to disappear. Footsteps could be heard coming from around the back of the building, towards a side cove of where he sat. Already upset enough, he held his breath, hoping whoever it was would not see him. That is, until both pairs of eyes, holding tears, caught each other.

Tootie.

**0o0o0**

**SURPRISE, SURPRISE, NO? xD**

**Welcome to my sequel to "Lullaby!"**

**After getting a few reviews saying that I should go ahead and make a sequel, I was like "OHMEHGAWD PERFECT!"**

**So I spent a good few minutes planning on how the first chapter should go.**

**Then I randomly thought "I want to do a Valentine's fanfic this year!"**

**And BAM! this chapter was created.**

**I know, I know, I threw in another couple thing. But this will only be SLIGHTLY different from "Lullaby".**

**How? The first few chapters or so would be about his Valentine's day and Tootie, but because this is a sequel to "Lullaby", this is going to be about:**

**A cute little kid relationship of Valentine's day**

**And how his fairy family will guide him through it**

**Like "Lullaby", this will be a bunch of fluffy oneshots. Just, some will include a little TimmyxTootie fluff to jazz it up a bit.**

**Thanks to my faithful reviewers and readers! You all got me this far!**

**R & R for:**

**If you like the idea of this sequel**

**If you DON'T**

**What you'd like to see that is similar to "Lullaby"**

**What you want to be different…**

**And etcetera.**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Both kids stopped for a moment, holding their breath. Timmy took the awkward pause as a chance to take true notice to how Tootie looked today.

Tootie, apparently put into a Valentine's Day mood that morning, was wearing a red sweatshirt with the sparkly black letters saying "love" on the front. She wore a plain black skirt and furry boots instead of her grey plaid skirt, black tights, and black shoes.

What Timmy noticed the most, though, was her hair. Instead of it in two messy pigtails, she let it fall naturally, aside from the half-ponytail pulled back by a red ribbon.

The silence was quickly broken when he brought his eyes back to hers. Her dark blue eyes made his breath catch in his throat.

"What are you staring at?" Tootie harshly demanded, albeit with a slight blush. He smiled back at her comfortingly, making Tootie quickly drop the glare immediately and look away with her face red.

"Just you. What's wrong?"

The girl snapped her head back around.

"I could ask you the same. You look like you almost started crying right before I came over."

"But I asked you first."

Tootie paused and looked down. She traced the toe of her boot in the dirt.

"Nothing," She but her lip, "Nothing you need to know."

She looked up to see Timmy raise his eyebrow at her. Tootie sighed, "Okay, well… I went behind the school like I usually do before we have to go to class. While I was waiting, I started fixing the bow on my Valentine's. Before I knew it, the present was snatched out of my hands. I looked up and Francis was holding it high above my head, just to where I couldn't reach it. He told me he was going to 'let me off easy' because it was a holiday, but he just took the present and through it into the nearest large mud puddle. Once him and his friends left, I rushed over to get it. But it had already soaked through the wrapping paper. I started to cry as I ripped it off. Luckily, it didn't ruin it much. But the front and back weren't so fortunate."

Tootie bit her lip, and some tears silently fell from her eyes. She rifled through her backpack until she brought out what looked like a book. Yet, it looked too skinny to be a normal chapter book.

Timmy reached towards it, "May I?"

The black-haired girl looked at him, and nodded.

The pink-hatted boy grasped the book and placed it in his lap. Looking at the back, then flipping it over, he soon knew what she had meant. The words on the front were illegible, and there barely appeared to be an illustration of some sort underneath.

He looked at Tootie, "Can I look inside?"

Timmy opened the book as she waved her hand in response. The first thing he saw was what he thought was the title page.

The title was "What Could've Been".

Just below it, it read "By Tootie Conners".

Widening his eyes in surprise, he flipped to the next page. Much to a great surprise, it wasn't just a book. The page was littered with drawings and speech bubbles. The drawings were absolutely _incredible_. Really; they were much better than the artwork in _any _of his own comics!

Flipping through a few pages, he noticed the drawings continued. This wasn't a book; it was a comic book!

But, he noticed, just after the third page, a loose leaf piece of notebook paper. Carefully pulling it out, he realized it was a letter. And a long one at that!

The one thing that caught his attention was the very first few words at the top of the page.

'_Dear Timmy,'_

Holding his breath, and not daring to look up at the girl, Timmy continued reading.

'_Every year, we end up being each other's Valentine's. I realized that every year, I've never actually given you something. You always at least try to get Trixie something, but end up with me. I know you'd rather be her Valentine, so I thought that if I switched it around, maybe you'll actually get what you want this year. But to make it better, I wanted to get you something you might really like._

_As you probably noticed, because this is one of your great areas of expertise, it is a comic book. And, as you probably already read, I did, in fact, write it. Not only write it, but I also drew it and colored it. I spent a really long time working on it. I've been drawing it since the beginning of Christmas break, but colored it with really nice colored pencils I got for a Christmas present._

_I know it may not have all of that ooey-gooey gruesome stuff your regular comics might have, but I couldn't bring myself to draw that. Now that I think about it, I really hope you don't hate me for the awkward story plot. I tried as best as I could, even with my lack of knowledge of comic books._

_So, anyways, I hope you like reading the comic book. And I hope Trixie accepts the invitation this time. It's okay though, because I will just end up sitting around reading like I usually do…_

_Oh, who am I kidding?_

_Timmy, will you PLEASE be my Valentine?_

_Love your very-bad-at-hiding-it secret admirer,_

_Tootie'_

Timmy paused at the end. He really didn't know what to say. Not only was the Valentine meant for him, which actually didn't surprise him in any way, but this was truly a work of art!

She had spent nearly two months, almost three, working on a longer-than-normal comic book, bound in a leather cover (that was dirty and damaged). Not only that, but she had drawn all of it! Like he said, this was way better than ANY cartoon/manga drawing in any comic he's ever seen!

All in all, he was thoroughly impressed, and a warm feeling gathered in his stomach the more he thought about the effort in this Valentine's present.

He heard a small whispering in his ear, who he presumed was Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof as small flying insects.

"Looks like _someone _is enjoying their little Valentine's present!" Cosmo's soft voice teased. They had obviously been reading the note over his shoulder.

The warmth previously gathering in Timmy's stomach in happiness quickly spread through his cheeks.

"Ooh, now he's _blushing_," Wanda teased too, giggling slightly.

Timmy didn't dare glance at them, and looked up to say something.

"Tootie, this is-!" But he stopped.

She was gone.

Standing quickly, he grabbed his bag and the book, and ran around to the front of the school. Timmy was met with the empty grounds. Apparently, the bell had rung when he was looking at the gift and letter, and he was too engrossed to notice.

He groaned and ran into the building. Not only would he now be late…

But he wanted to thank Tootie for the most thoughtful gift he's ever received.

**0o0o0**

**Yay, second chapter!**

**I wanted to post this one by Valentine's day, and I did!**

**Maybe I'll post the next one ON Valentine's day, hm? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy ran and turned the corner into his school. The late bell rang just as he slid into his seat next to the door. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by Mr. Crocker.

"Almost late AGAIN, eh, Mr. Turner?" The psychopathic teacher stood over him, tapping his foot impatiently.

Timmy bit his lip, and his gaze automatically slipped towards Tootie, who caught eye contact, but forced her red face back towards her notebook.

The boy smiled, "Sorry, I was a little caught up with something important."

He noticed Tootie's face, although her position didn't alter, turned an even brighter red as her lips twitched into a small smile.

Quite a few kids noticed the small exchange between the boy and girl, and started giggling and whispering to each other.

Timmy tore his gaze from Tootie and looked back up at Crocker, whose expression softened. Hey, even Crocker could be more sympathetic on Valentine's day, right? It wasn't like he was oblivious enough to notice Tootie's many failed attempts; besides, her attempts reminded him of his attempts to woo the girl of his dreams at school.

"Just pay more attention, Turner," He grumbled slightly, stalking up towards the board to ramble on about fairy godparents once more.

The pink-hatted boy looked over at her again. As per usual, she was doodling instead of actually taking notes.

Not that he looked at her in class _often_, he just would occasionally notice her. Or, at least he would argue with that point.

Tootie drew a few lines, would stop and put down her pencil, then take a good look at it. Once glancing over it, she would hurriedly put up her writing utensil and hunch over her masterpiece once again. She seemed to be really focused on this particular sketch.

He didn't realize exactly how long he had been staring at her until the bell startled him out of his trance. The girl looked up and barely caught his stare. Instead of turning down embarrassedly like before, she simply kept his gaze and smiled a warm smile.

Timmy, feeling the warmth come back to his stomach, felt his face go _extremely _red again.

Why didn't she seem so embarrassed now?

It must have been because this time they weren't being watched by so many people-

He snapped his head around to face the remaining classmates. It consisted of mostly girls, and a few guys, watching with total interest. They all giggled at Timmy's shocked and embarrassed expression before scampering out of the classroom.

He quickly gathered his books and ran out at lightning speed to his next class.

The morning continued very much like this, aside from the fact that Tootie wasn't even most of his classes. That didn't prevent him from thinking about her every second.

Sighing, he had turned to his godparents and requested they leave him be until after his lunch ended, wanting to give them at least _some _alone time on Valentine's day.

Even by the next class period, of which he had neither Tootie or his godparents (just a sleeping fairy baby in disguise), he regretted not having anything to really focus on.

0o0o0

"Don't open your eyes yet!" The silly green-haired fairy led his wife up to the double-doors, and stopped her just in front of him.

"Cosmo!" She giggled, jokingly trying to pry his finger from her eyes, "Where are we? What are you doing?"

"Just give it a minute!" Cosmo pushed the doors open, after making sure she kept her eyes closed after he removed his hands.

He pushed her further into the room and closed the doors behind them, tip-toeing around so Wanda wouldn't know what was going on.

Wanda, on the other hand, frowned slightly at the sound of closing doors and lack of Cosmo's footsteps. She really couldn't tell if she was worried that she didn't know where she was, or irritated because this was starting to seem more and more like another one of Cosmo's ludicrous pranks. And today was definitely not a day for the latter option.

"Cosmo, if you are playing some sort of joke-"

Her complaints were quickly cut off as a pair of lips quieted her with a soft and innocent kiss.

Cosmo's warm breath covered her face, "Open your eyes."

The first thing she saw was Cosmo's vibrant green hair and eyes in the darkness, and his beaming smile hopefully awaiting her approval.

Once she noticed the darkened room, she looked around at her surroundings. The room was red, white streamers gracefully fell from the ceiling over the walls. There was a single, small round table sitting in the middle of the room.

Wanda spun around to face her husband. Cosmo stood next to her, watching her every move and expression. His hopeful smile faltered, as he did not expect her to take so long to respond to his surprise.

"Well…?" He asked, smile growing wider.

Without immediately responding, Wanda pounced on her husband in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Wanda held on tightly to her husband, wrapping her legs around his waist to squeeze him as tightly in a hug as possible, " I absolutely love it!"

"You do?" Cosmo asked happily, spinning around with his wife in his arms.

"I do!" Wanda smothered him with kisses, but was soon interrupted by a third party.

"Ahem, Mr. and Mrs. Cosma?"

The couple looked up to see a fairy waiter had entered the room via the small door opposite the double doors the husband and wife had entered.

"If you two would like to begin, I believe the first course is ready," The waiter smiled, carefully placing a bottle of champagne on the table, making sure that Wanda had caught a glimpse of the brand.

Wanda teared up at her glance at the champagne. It was, in fact, the same type of champagne from their wedding so many years before.

0o0o0

Meanwhile, Timmy had been ignoring his lunch, and his friends, for some time at lunch now. Instead, his nose was deeply buried in the comic book.

Tootie was right: this plotline was nothing like his usual comic books. While his usual consisted of gore and adventure, this still had adventure, but actually was more of a romance!

That didn't keep him from thoroughly enjoying it, though. Even if the story's main characters somehow portrayed very interesting similarities to him and Tootie.

Just as the main girl was about to unmask her buck-toothed savior, the book was forcibly plucked from his hands. Thoroughly confused, he looked up to find Chester holding his comic out of arms' reach, both him and AJ giving him devious smiles.

Timmy's face lit up red, "What?"

"This present," Chester eyed the comic book, "Doesn't happen to be… some sort of _Valentine's _present, does it?

"N-no! Not at a-all!" Timmy stuttered nervously, hoping they didn't explore further into it. He still hadn't removed the letter!

"Really? Because it just so happens to say 'By Tootie Conners' under the title," Chester raised an eyebrow teasingly at his friend. Timmy didn't respond, but felt his stomach drop as Chester started to flip through the pages.

"Hey, Chester, good pal of mine: What's that?" AJ smirked slightly at Timmy's now bright red face as he pulled the notebook paper from the first few pages.

"Nothing you need to see!" Timmy jumped up, trying to jump up and rip the letter from his other best friend's hands, only to be pulled back by Chester from him grabbing his shirt, and AJ lean just out of reach.

"Dear my loving, adorable, too _cute _to describe Timmy," AJ began, throwing in a valley girl accent for the kicks.

"Dude, that is _not _what is says!" Timmy cried out.

"You are my sunshine and everything! I can't live without you. Ooey, gooey, kiss kiss! Lovey, dovey goo. Be my valentine? I will love you forever and ever! Loves and kisses, Tootie!"

Timmy slumped down into the bench of the table, totally defeated. His friends cracked up laughing, wrapping their arms around their stomachs to relieve the pain of laughing.

He whined, "Guyyyyyyysss!"

They stopped laughing after a few moments, wiping the tears forming in their eyes.

"Look, you can have your little gifts back," AJ put the letter back in the book and handed it back to Timmy, who clutched it to his chest like a lifeline.

"Yeah, man, it's okay if you like her," Chester shrugged, honestly not bothered by the fact.

"I do not!" Timmy yelped, feeling his face heat up the most it has all day.

Chester and AJ looked at each other with incredulous looks, and turned back to him.

"Well you better make up your mind fast," AJ pointed behind him.

Timmy turned just in time to see Tootie getting ready to walk past their table, her eyes still totally focused on her notebook. She didn't at first notice how her foot caught on the table leg.

But she, and everyone else, did notice how her fall stopped when her lips crashed into Timmy Turner's.

**0o0o0**

**I don't know what to say, other than:**

**YES! The next chapter on Valentine's day, like I promised!**


	4. Chapter 4

Even after the initial shock of their ghosting lips left them, they were both too embarrassed to move at all.

The entire lunchroom had gone silent, outside from the quiet whispers of some students. The two ten-year-olds locked their eyes, both of their faces very slowly darkening to red.

Tootie suddenly fell back with a loud squeak, promptly falling flat on her butt. The girl's sudden reaction seemed to trigger a response from every other student, which just so happened to be loud guffaws aimed at the poor girl.

She slowly glanced around the room, taking in the surrounding students laughing, even cackling, at Tootie Conners' most embarrassing feat yet. Tears rolled out of their eyes, all the while chanting one of the most well-known embarrassing songs:

"Tootie and Timmy sitting in a tree…

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

In the midst of Tootie's current state of dismal crying, her surprise renewed as a helping hand appeared in her face. Looking up, Tootie's eyes met with sapphire blue. The room quieted at the other kid's sudden move and watched them both closely.

Timmy's eyes pleaded with her. He shakily reached out further, secretly _truly _hoping she would accept it.

Still staring into his eyes, Tootie slowly stood without the offered help. Her eyes saddened even more, if that was even remotely possible, as she shook her head and slowly backed away. Turning away completely, Tootie made a mad dash for the main doors leading out to the hallways, leaving her trail of tears behind.

The crowd near the door parted for the sobbing girl as she ran past. It took only a few seconds for everyone to process what happened before they totally resumed what they had previously been doing, save for the few gossip girls already in the workings of the newest rumor.

Timmy stared off sadly towards the swinging double doors, just where Tootie disappeared through.

The boy turned towards Chester and AJ with water-filled eyes. Chester slowly bent over and handed him the comic book and AJ smoothed out the letter that was previously in it. Timmy broke the eye contact as he grabbed both items and ran out of the cafeteria.

**0o0o0**

"Timmy, what _exactly _did we just poof into?"

The bathroom was usually pretty cleared out at lunchtime, which is coincidentally where Timmy had run to. With the room being empty, his fairies took advantage of the opportunity to show themselves.

"I-I'm not exactly sure…" Timmy himself paced back and forth, running his fingers through his hair worriedly.

"Well, then just start with what happened," Cosmo shrugged, giving the most obvious solution.

The boy sighed, "Well, Chester and AJ were teasing me about whether or not I _liked _liked Tootie, and I kept denying it, but they said I should make a decision quickly. So, I turned around, saw Tootie trip, but she fell into me and we accidentally… uh…" Timmy felt his cheeks grow warm at what many people happen to witness back in the lunchroom.

"You mean when you Tootie started smooching it up in the cafeteria?" Cosmo teased, making loud and obnoxious smooch noises to accompany his embarrassing kissy faces.

"NO! We most certainly did not!"

"Did you kiss her back? Huh? Did ya?"

His blush darkened even more, "Cosmo!"

"Like this?" Cosmo swooped Wanda into his arms and started kissing her wherever he could. He pecked her on the lips a few times, and would quickly switch to multiple pecks on her cheeks.

Wanda startled giggling madly, trying to pull out of his strong arms. Her cheeks took on a light pink as Cosmo gave her one last peck on her lips and let her go.

"See, Timmy? Kisses like that could make even _Wanda _blush!" Cosmo's statement caused both godfather and godchild to laugh. Wanda babbled incoherently, trying to make out a sensible sentence through her prevailing embarrassment, until Timmy held up his hand to interrupt her.

"Please, Wanda. You face is as pink as your hair."

Both boys, and now including Poof, let out hardy laughs at this, making Wanda's cheeks turn more red.

"So, Timmy," Wanda stopped them, her own devious smile on her face. "From what you told us, what you tried to tell your friends was just to get them off of your back about something _totally _true, no?" Wanda added a playful wink, causing Timmy to instantly stop laughing and look away embarrassedly.

"Yeah, right."

"No, really. If you don't want to tell anyone the truth, we could just find out from someone else."

Timmy looked at her smugly, catching onto her little game. "Like who?"

"Why, the God of Love himself knows a _little _something about who loves who, especially on Valentine's Day."

The ten-year-old's face dropped dramatically in panic, realizing that there wasn't ACTUALLY a bluff to call out. Both of his godparents smiled cunningly, knowing they fully had him trapped between his feelings and his lies.

"It's not like it's not obvious anyways! First, leaving Trixie, then being all obsessed with her little Valentine's Day gift from this morning…" Wanda started counting off on specific incidents of today alone.

"Well, it seems you have only two options…" Cosmo raised his hand to count. "Tell us RIGHT now, or we WILL find out from someone else."

Timmy looked back and forth between the two, and finally made a decision. He stood up straight and folded his arms over his chest, keeping a stern look.

"Neither."

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged smiles at the answer and slowly walked towards him.

"So," Wanda began, "You don't like either option, huh?"

"Well, there _is _one more option…"

"And you'll HAVE to tell us…"

Timmy's look only faltered slightly. He flinched when they both reached towards him, but stayed determined not to crack from whatever they could dish out. That is until…

"YIP!" He squealed as he felt a poke in the rib. Timmy jumped away instinctively, only to have the same treatment happen to his other side.

Giggling, he felt his stern resolve fade away instantly as he backed away from his advancing godparents.

"Get him!"

Luckily, every kid was outside at recess, and couldn't hear his scream as both Cosmo and Wanda attacked with poking and wiggling fingers. He laughed uncontrollably and tried twisting away, but unfortunately only cornered himself. Wanda latched her fingers onto his sides and dug them in, keeping her godson in the unlucky grip.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Cosmo wiggled his fingers into his stomach and joined in the chanting.

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell-!"

"YES! Yes!"

Timmy was instantly let go, and breathed heavily. He sat up in the corner fully, taking in one last deep breath. He looked into his godparents' patient (psh) and loving eyes.

He closed his eyes. "Yes. I mean, Tootie has always been the only person ever _really _nice to me. And, plus, she looks a lot… prettier than Trixie…" Timmy bit his lip embarrassedly at the last comment, but looked up at Wanda for help.

"And she just accidentally kissed me. On the LIPS! And she ran out crying! I don't know what to do…"

"Well, Timmy, you may like her. But you're only ten, and you really shouldn't even _consider _dating at the moment. But, liking a girl at such a young age can be really difficult, because you really are too young to understand the more complex part of the relationship."

"Yeah, I would know…" Cosmo murmured, earning a playful swat from Wanda.

"What I'm saying is, Sweetie," Wanda brushed his hair back lovingly. "At least for the moment, be her friend. She's out on the playground somewhere right now, crying about what happened in the lunch room. Be her friend. Be there for her."

**0o0o0**

**I'M BAA-AAAAAACK!**

**Well, a fair excuse is:**

**Writer's block= no updates.**

**I've been lacking in inspiration and motivation to update any of my fanfics for a while, which I get these periods of "No Muse" every few months or so.**

**So you can expect more updates very soon!**


End file.
